Number One Dad (Challenge)
by ColtKit
Summary: AU of 'Rascals', Picard was deaged but they couldn't find a way to undo it. Riker became his legal guardian & Captain of the Enterprise. Picard has to deal with having the mind of an adult but the emotional temperament of a child. Challenge Accepted By: Tamuril2
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**

Number One Dad

 **Summary:**

AU of 'Rascals', Picard was deaged but they couldn't find a way to undo it. Riker became his legal guardian & Captain of the Enterprise. Picard has to deal with having the mind of an adult but the emotional temperament of a child. WARNING: Yaoi, Spanking, Bedwetting, Diapers

 **Edit:**

I fixed a mistake I made when I called Terra Prime "Earth" which broke my own canon (oops) and changed Wesley into a 12 year old to reinforce Picard is now on Equal terms with the boy. I also rewrote a bit of to give Riker greater character development and depth.

###

 **Chapter One**

"Captain's Log: My first log as the official Captain of the Enterprise. The celebration the crew threw for me was needlessly long and resulted in far to many hangovers, that's how you can tell it was a good party. My father had somehow found out about it and invited himself, but I can't really blame him as he seemed overly eager to meet his new grandson. The Federation allowed me to adopt Jean-Luc instead of sending him back to Terra to pick grapes for his brother. Although it is not really necessary I have enrolled him at school here on the Enterprise to help him adjust to... his new situation. Ensign Ro and Keiko O'Brien left the Enterprise. Keiko went back to live with her parents as Mister O'Brien found he could not adjust and she invited Ro to live with them. Guinan is still onboard, now living with Doctor Crusher. There was... another incident involving Wesley Crusher. When the boy heard about what the transporter malfunction did he tried to replicate it for... Wesley-ish reasons. Well... it worked. The boy successfully regressed his body to 12 years of age, and now the Federation is doing further research into the area. Wesley was given an award by Starfleet and a spanking from his mother. My only guess would be the Federation believes that Wesley's formula for isolating and removing specific makers during transport will give them some kind of chance at immortality. I personally don't see how turning yourself into a kid could be such a better option then dying seeing how puberty was bad enough the first time around"

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY NUMBER ONE!" A boy of about 12 glared over at the bearded man.

"Jean-Luc you know better then to interrupt a captain's log" Riker put on his best 'stern' face dispite actually being amused before realizing the log was still recording "But don't worry it seems I've captured your whining for prosperity, End Log"

Jean-Luc looked absolutely mortified before getting up and taking himself back to his room with as much dignity as his little body could muster.

There was an incident with the transporter about three months ago and Captain Picard, Ensign Ro, Guinan, and Keiko O'Brien were all regressed in age. They still had all their adult memories but their bodies were closer to twelve now. They would age normally again from this point forward so they weren't really 'trapped' in the bodies of children but until they were 16 the Federation ruled that they should legally be treated like children. After some months of research they still hadn't found a way to reverse it. That was actually why Riker was bring all this up again in his log.

With Jean Luc out of the room he said what he was really thinking "Captain's Log Supplemental: The reason I brought up all that in my last log was because Starfleet has officially stopped all research into restoring their bodies to adulthood. A great deal of their mass has been lost and there is no way of recovering it. All the hypothetical ways of using raw matter from the replicator and using that combined with the transporter logs of their adult selves was deemed too dangerous to test on live subjects. The holodeck simulations showed there was over a 70 percent chance that procedure would kill them. In the end Starfleet decided it was better to leave them as they are. I... I will admit when I agreed to look after Jean Luc I did so because I assumed it was temporary. His emotional state was degrading as a result of his brain chemistry being regressed and he needed someone to look out for his best interests. Although his adult mind is intact biology eventually won out and he began acting more like the kid he looks like, often without realizing it... He's started having frequent nightmares about his time as a Bord Drone and has even developed a... a bit of a bedwetting problem as a result. I got to say that has made it easier to think of him as 'Jean Luc' instead of 'Captain Picard' but... Deanna has been telling me for weeks this was going to happen, that we would have to accept what has happened to our friends. I even thought I had. I enrolled him in school for god's sake for no other reason then so he could interact with other children and better adjust. Of course their learning multiplication as he uses the computers to get another degree but... I've been calling him 'Jean Luc' as Deanna advised as she said it was better for the captain's, former captain's, integration to treat him like a child. I guess I just thought we'd be able to fix this somehow but... I agreed to do this. I might have thought this was temporary at the time but even though the situation has changed I will not break my word. I owe this to my friend to continue looking after him in this state... there really is no beating around it anymore... Captain Picard, my friend, the man I came to respect and even idolize, is gone... I will do my best to look after Jean Luc in his memory"

Jean-Luc sat on his bed reading one of his novels... or a digital copy of it at least. Riker had put all his real books in storage back on Terra Prime on account of the weight limit. The man used the weight Picard's book collection took up on a large supply of toys instead, insisting the boy play with them... which he occasionally did when no one was looking. Still he had digital copies of all his books on a data pad, as well as many new files Riker gave him but it wasn't the same as holding a book. It would due considering how hard Riker was trying to make him feel comfortable.

Going back to school wasn't exactly what he had expected, given he had to sit in a colorful room with the alphabet printed on the wall along side zoo animals, but he was enjoying the stimulation of working on another degree. Besides all he really did was sit there at his computer during 'class time' and only had to interact with the other students during their explorations into the arts (painting, music, what have you), 'story time', and lunch. Jean Luc was actually rather popular at school as the children still called him 'Captain' but he had yet to make any real friends. They maintained their hero worship and kept themselves at a distance, which honestly Jean-Luc didn't mind. The only children he really hung out with was Wesley and Guinan, who were annoyingly thrilled with the situation (or rather were trying to make the best of it). Jean Luc still remained an authority figure with the boy despite both of them being civilians and children... and even the same age, although biologically Jean Luc was a few months older.

"Jean-Luc" Riker peeked his head into the boy's room "I need to go do Captain-y things but I promise we'll play in the Holodeck afterwards"

"You shouldn't make promises like that number one" Jean Luc frowned "The life of a captain is too unpredictable to promise anything to a child"

Riker smiled "I'll keep that in mind. How bout this? I'll try my best to make it to the Holodeck. I found a children's program I think you might like based on a 20th century videogame" Jean Luc groaned "You'll like it, trust me on this. Until then why don't you walk around the ship. You shouldn't stay in here all day, maybe Wesley's working on something fun you can help him with?"

"I was hoping to catch up on my reading" He held up the data pad.

"You've been reading for three months. I'm pretty sure you're caught up. You need to go out and enjoy being a kid. You know how many people would kill for a chance to re-live their childhood" accept for that bit. Riker was always trying to get him to do childish things like play with toys.

"Number One I really don't think-"

"Jean Luc UP!" Riker gave an actually stern look

The boy studied him for a moment and sighed seeing the man wasn't going to let this go. Setting his pad down, knowing he wouldn't be allowed to take it when he was supposed to 'socialize', Jean Luc stood up and walked out of his room before following his 'dad' out of their quarters "What am I supposed to do?" the boy asked

"Go to the petting zoo, the community center, the playground. We've got lots of areas set up all over the ship to keep children entertained"

Jean Luc groaned but did as he was told. He was trying to make the best of this situation but he just wasn't interested in doing any of those things. He just felt silly making a fool out of himself that way and the children would stare at him oddly, which didn't help, whenever he tried to do those kinds of things. Deanna told him they would get used to it the more he interacted with them but...

"Computer" Jean Luc pressed the control screen on the wall "Where is Guinan?"

"Guinan is in 'The Playground'," the computer answered and the boy groaned not wanting to go there

"How about Wesley Crusher?"

"Wesley Crusher is in 'The Playground',"

Jean Luc sighed accepting his fate and heading to the playground. When he got there he frowned seeing Wesley and Guinan laughing on the swings. Some of the older teenagers were 'hanging out' by the monkey bars just talking well a few of them hung upside down. There really was nothing for older children to do on this ship, Jean Luc realized, expect play in the Holodeck which was a good way to create a generation of Holo addicts. Jean Luc imagined what this ship really needed was a sports area to play European football and basketball. The Holodecks were too small for a large number of children to be in at once in order to play a game. They would keep bumping into the wall as the force fields and hologram projectors just couldn't compensate. What they really needed was a holosuit, something big enough to actually hold a small sports area. Of course something like that couldn't just be converted it would have to be a part of the original ship's design. There were other areas to play sports but none of them were for more then four people and there were currently a dozen teenagers sitting around doing nothing in the playground.

"Jean Luc" Wesley smiled jumping off the swing and running over with Guinan hot on his heels... only skipping. Beverly had scolded her son on numerous occasions about calling Jean Luc 'Captain' since he wasn't the captain anymore. Jean Luc was still getting used to the boy speaking with him in such an informal manner. They were equals now, a strange concept indeed considering the boy had been his protege, and it was not Wesley's advancement that did it but Jean Luc's demotion.

"Mister Crusher" Jean Luc nodded "Guinan... Wesley when you were a teenager what did you do for fun?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Not much, after I became an Ensign I was allowed in Ten Forward but I was usually busy studying and working in the ship"

"What about before you became an Ensign?"

"I just worked on my Science Projects to pass the time or played in the Holodeck. They don't really have anything for teenagers to do onboard, I even had to pick up my own holo novels at a starbase, everything is focused on little kids or adults here. They only have two art studios, one focused on finger painting and the other on... naked ladies. The Playground is completely for little kids. They don't even allow hover boards on the ship much less have a skate park for them. They had a really cool set up for hover boards on one of the situations my mom was posted at but they don't put things like that on Starships. The community center here is about the only place you can go but even then it's covered in stickers of the Alphabet and zoo animals and looks like an overgrown classroom so it's not really meant to be a hang out for teenagers. They don't even have a juice bar you can hang out at or a teen club"

"Teen club?" Jean Luc thought on that. It might actually be something Riker could install. He just had to clear out a storage area and refit it into a juice bar for older children to enjoy. They could have a dancing area and some games... maybe a little area of 'hover boards' "Come on, we need to write out a proposal"

"Proposal?" Wesley blinked

###

Jean Luc was standing in front of the door to Holodeck three with the data pad in his hand waiting for Will. He smiled seeing the man turn the corner perfectly on time.

"Number One, I had an idea for a new recreation area" Jean Luc informed carrying himself with as much dignity as his small form could hold.

"Oh?" Riker smiled

"My proposal" Jean Luc handed over the pad

"How about I read it tonight? I need to get back on duty in an hour"

Jean Luc deflated "I worked hard on that and you're not even going to read it?"

Riker sighed seeing the kid side of Jean Luc shining out "I said I would just not right now, besides weren't you supposed to be playing and making new friends"

"There's nothing to do!" Jean Luc whined "That's what my proposal is about. I talked to some of the older kids and they agree we need a rec center focused on them so I got them to give me some ideas of what they would like in it"

"Weren't you the one saying you shouldn't make promises you can't keep?" Riker rubbed his forehead "What if I don't approve this?"

"Come now number one there's no reason you shouldn't" Jean Luc smiled smugly

"That's not for you to decide" Riker glared

"Since when do you ignore my council?"

"I'm not ignoring it. I said I'd consider it but it's up to me if I go through with it or not. You can't just promise the kids a new rec center if you haven't even discussed it with me!"

"Fine don't build the center! Don't even look at it" He snatched the pad out of the man's hand and throw it down the hall. It bounced a bit when it hit the ground but thankfully didn't break.

The next thing Jean Luc knew he was being lifted up and tucked under Rikers left arm.

"Number One? I didn't mean-" Jean Luc's eyes nearly popped out of his skull as Riker's hand harshly smacked his backside "W-Will!?" the boy gasped. Was Riker? He couldn't be. He just couldn't! Jean Luc yelped as the hand smacked him again. He WAS! He was actually SPANKING HIM! "Will! OWwww! Stop! I'm- EEK! Not- GASP, Not a child!" Jean Luc squirmed and kicked but was kept firmly in place.

"Yes (SMACK) you (SMACK) are! (SMACK)" Riker insisted "An adult would not have thrown the tantrum you just did!" the hand kept hitting over and over again and Jean Luc could feel his eyes prick with tears

"I'M SORRY!" Jean Luc declared as loud as he could

Riker gave one last smack before putting the boy on his feet. He straightened the boy up and made sure he was okay before he began lecturing "Jean Luc, I am not your subordinate anymore. I'm your legal guardian and that means you need to treat me with respect. If you have an idea I'd like to hear it because I know how clever you are but in the end you have to realize that I'm in charge. If I say 'no' it means no but if I say I'll look at something later that isn't in itself a 'no'. I'm busy right now and wanted to do something both of us can enjoy well I had the time. I couldn't very well do that if I sat down and read your proposal right now so I was going to read it well looking over other proposals from the crew, something YOU would have done in the past"

Jean Luc reluctantly nodded, his hands embarrassingly rubbing his stinging rear.

"Now go bring me the report and I'll look it over when I can" said Riker

Jean Luc slowly walked over to where he'd thrown the pad. His face heated up as he just now realized how childish that was. His face burned in shame of not only his own actions but what happened to him as a result. He picked up the pad and brought it back to the man, refusing to meet his eye.

"Alright now how about we check out the program I got for you?"

"C-can I just go back to my room?" Jean Luc asked looking at his shoes.

"Do you really want to waste the rest of the day sulking?" Not getting a reply Riker sighed "Maybe we should talk to Dianna"

Jean Luc could only groan and the next thing he knew he was sitting on Dianna's couch next to Riker.

"Jean Luc, spankings are a common punishment used by many parental figures. You have nothing to be ashamed of"

He just nodded feeling horrifically embarrassed and knew the empathic councillor was picking right up on that.

"However..." Jean Luc looked up as she trailed off "Will did you ever actually warn Jean Luc that you believed in spanking? I don't recall it being in that contract I asked you two to write up going over the rules and expectations you two had for each other"

Will blushed a bit "I... never really thought about it. I didn't think I would have to punish him that way... obviously I was wrong"

"Perhaps" Dianna nodded "But you can imagine the shock it would be for Jean Luc to suddenly get a spanking when he had no idea that was an option. It's likely the reason he needed space afterwards. All children react differently to spankings, even if they do know they can get one. Some like to be held and crave comfort and affection afterwards where others need time to themselves to gather their thoughts privately. Both are perfectly normal reactions. What's important for you to do is cater to the child's unique form of after care and most importantly make sure the child understands that they are both forgiven and loved. Jean Luc appears to feel neither at the moment"

Will looked worried at that and Jean Luc shifted uncomfortably. He knew Riker cared for him, the man wouldn't have taken him in if he hadn't, but love? Obviously Dianna was talking about the type of love between a parent and child but even then it was jumping the gun a bit. Even if Riker did say he loved him like a son Jean Luc wouldn't be able to reciprocate. He still thought of Riker as one of his closest friends... but love?

Dianna sighed sensing how uncomfortable she made both of them. Things were still too awkward to express such emotions "Let's go back to the holodeck. Will, maybe you could explain why the holodeck visit was so important to you"

'That wasn't actually a request' Riker thought "I figured it was something we could do together and maybe help Jean Luc realize being a kid wasn't so bad"

Jean Luc grumbled "And obviously spanking me for not wanting to do what you wanted was the perfect way to express that"

Unfortunately Riker seemed to hear him "You know full well that wasn't why I spanked you"

Jean Luc sighed "I'm sorry I acted inappropriately number one, that wasn't what I wanted to do, but your behavior wasn't the best either"

"Really" Riker crossed his arms

"I showed you something I was actually interested in and you immediately brushed me off. The proposal was under 3000 words. We could have easily talked it over in ten minutes and had plenty of time to do what you wanted regardless what your answer was. Instead you ignored me then ran off to Dianna when I didn't react like you wanted. I, at least, was trying to be considerate of you"

Dianna nodded looking at Riker expectantly for a few moments but seeing how he was remaining silent she spoke "Will, in this situation, you were both wrong. I understand that you were eager to do something with your new son but children often throw a wrench into a parent's plans for a perfect day, doesn't mean you can't both turn it into something to enjoy. Now Jean Luc, maybe there was a little more to this proposal?"

"What do you mean?" the boy blinked

"Why did it suddenly occur to you today? Surely you most have noticed the lack of things to do for older children before this"

"Well yes..."

"But you chose today to bring it up to Riker? During his first day as captain"

"It wasn't intentional" Jean Luc blushed "I just thought of it and asked around. Besides he been captain for months now"

"Acting captain yes but today was his first day as the official captain. Can you see how promising kids a new rec center could be seen as undermining his authority?"

Jean Luc shifted uncomfortably "I... I didn't mean it to I just wanted to be able to relax somewhere without feeling like an infant and I thought the older kids would agree with me. It wouldn't have made sense to request the facility if the others didn't want it..." Jean Luc looked over at Riker with a mournful expression "s-so I guess you have to decline the proposal no matter what to save face"

The new captain sighed "Not necessarily. We can still talk about it and... how many kids have you talked to?"

"Just the ones in the playground"

Riker nodded handing the pad to Jean Luc "Talk to the others. Tell them the caption is thinking about setting up some new hang outs for teenagers and your collecting the data"

"R-really?" Jean Luc looked hopeful

"I'll look it over with the other proposals and use that to decide just what to build but DON'T throw another tantrum if I don't get to it tonight. The request by the crew take priority"

"Thank you Number One!"

Jean Luc spent the rest of the day marching checking out all the stops and talking to as many teenagers as possible. He made sure to say he was working FOR the Captain so the kids wouldn't think he was trying to undermine him. He wrote down the children's ideas and suggestions and neatly incorporated them into his own (of course giving credit to where it was due) before gleefully delivering it to the Captain's office. Since Riker wasn't in there the boy left the data pad on his desk. Despite what Riker said about reading it last Jean Luc was really looking forward to him reading it and put the proposal at the very top of the stack in the Captain's office before going back to his room.

###

 **A/N:**

This fic is a prequel to my story " **A New Frontier** ", a Mass Effect / Star Trek crossover where three hundred years later Captain Data makes first contact with the Citedal Council. Although " **Number One Dad** " is not a crossover it is part of my crossover universe. If you're interested please read " **Paradox Unleashed Chapter Zero** " to get a better idea of the universe as a whole.


	2. Chapter 2

Jean Luc continued grinning as he walked into his and Rikers quarters. They were the captain's quarterd of course. Instead of Jean Luc moving in with Riker, Riker had moved in with him... then processed to move Jean Luc OUT of the master bedroom and into one of smaller bedrooms, under the advisement of Dianna of course.

There were seven bedrooms in order to accommodate a large family for the captain as well as give them an office and other comforts of home. A bit more larger then the average four bedroom quarters meant for other crewmembers who brought their families on board but this was for the captain after all. As Picard had no children he made the rooms more useful. Obviously he used to sleep in the Master bedroom but the others he transformed into various sanctuaries. His favorite had been the second largest room which he had turned into a library... and was the first room Riker chose to dismantle in order to turn it into Jean Luc's new bedroom. The books did take up a lot of the required weight limit. Yes the weight limit was much larger for the captain and his family but there was still a clear limit. Then Picard had a room with a small collection of fossils and relics and antiquities on display... which was the next thing Riker got rid of. Jean Luc understood that to because it was kind of his own fault. He wasn't used to his short limps and had been fairly clumsy at first... okay he was still fairly clumsy as his body was still growing and he had difficulty keeping up with the measurements of his limps... Jean Luc had accidently broke one of his favorite pieces to his collection and couldn't stop crying for hours afterwards. After the incident Riker moved his entire collection into the same Storage unit on Terra with the boy's books. Jean Luc had been just as upset over that as braking one of the pieces but Riker explained that the boy would just have to wait until he was older until he could safely handle such fragile things. Picard understood the reasoning perfectly but Jean Luc still really missed his stuff. That room had been filled with toys and games and a little desk and coffe table with short benches around it as it was transformed into an age appropriate playroom. The next room was the art studio... which again had everything moved out. A few of the art supplies were put into Jean Luc's playroom but most were put into Storage with everything else. Riker had moved a poker table in there where he now held the weekly poker game with the senior staff. He was nice enough to let Jean Luc play with them even though he was a kid. The room was pretty big so he also fit in a pool table with enough space to line up a shot. It wasn't a change Picard would have gone for but Jean Luc did enjoy it as Riker took the time to play various card games (some meant for children with trading cards battles but many meant for adults with a more traditional deck of cards) along with some games of pool when it was just the two of them. The music room was thankfully still there however it looked a lot different. Jean Luc still had his clarinet and sheet music as well as the stand but the furniture had been switched out with Riker's own and the man's saxophone, along with his trombone, and the various necessities to maintain them were moved in as well. Which was actually a change Jean Luc liked, not the furniture as the orange chairs were simply hideous, but he did enjoy sitting in the music room with Riker playing their instruments together. Playing had always been a very private and personal thing for Picard but Jean Luc had found it to be a nice bounding experience with the man he had not expected. Another room Jean Luc never found a purpose for but Riker had turned it into a kitchen. A long counter top had been moved into the center of the large room which had a large number of drawers and cabinets in it. On the wall behind it was a stove as well as another counter (this time with a sink) where a microwave sat with still more then enough room to work and a replicator as well as a refrigerator in the corner. On the other side of the counter in the center of the room was a large circular Table with seven armless chairs around it. On the weekends Riker would replicate the raw ingredients for every meal and cook it himself, treating Jean Luc to homemade dishes with all the unique subtleties imperfections and personal touches a replicator couldn't copy. It was nice to sit at the table in the kitchen watching Riker cook before being presented the meal. A little anticipation and dread over if it turned out right. Riker did like to experiment with his dishes and they were often hit and miss but admittedly that was part of the fun for Jean Luc. The last room was changed from Picards office into Riker's office, with different furniture and desk to the paintings on the walls. It was all so... very... different... Jean Luc would sometimes sit quietly in there doing his homework at the table Riker had added in the center of the room well Riker looked over reports and proposals from the crew. Right now Jean Luc's went into the office to place his own proposal on the top of that stack. After depositing it he left the room for a bit to keep an eye on the door so that he could see Riker come home.

Jean Lucky looked around the living room, wanting desperately to hop up and down in front of the door until Riker got back but managed to restrain himself. All the furniture had been change in here as well but to a more family friendly setting. That was a result of that incident where Jean Luc tripped and accidentally knocked over the glass table, thankfully not getting hurt himself beyond a few scratches and a scrapped knee but the table had been completely shattered. Riker had switched out all the furniture and child proofed the living room after that.

The man should be getting off duty in a few hours. Then he would read the proposals and reports before playing a few games with Jean Luc before sending the boy to bed, curtsy of Dianna's insistence that 'bedtimes' were vital for Jean Luc's physical development.

It was... nice, in a frustrating kind of way. The crew was trying hard to take care of Jean Luc and we're giving Riker all manner of advice on how to 'raise' him. With their help Jean Luc had a reliable routine to his day. On the Weekdays Jean Luc was met with a delicious breakfast from the replicator which he ate in Riker's company and talk about various things. Then the boy was sent to school, which was usually awkward and embarrassing, but afterwards Riker would meet him and they would once again enjoy each others company, this time for an hour before the man went back on duty. Jean Luc would proceed to 'play' with Guinan and Wesley until Riker got off duty again and spend some time doing homework as the man read over reports. That was followed by a few hours where Riker and Jean Luc would go back to enjoying each others company by playing games, practicing their music, or simply just talk. On the weekends Jean Luc basically did whatever he wanted, although he usually did meet Riker for a Holodeck Novel but if the man didn't show (due to 'Captain-y things') the Holodeck was still reserved for Jean Luc to play in. Usually they played things Jean Luc had enjoyed as an adult such as mystery novels (Mostly Dixon Hill), horseback riding, and such but Riker often made him play programs based on old Terra 'Videogames' which were redesigned to be more interactive and in three dimensions. There were also a number of ancient movies and cartoons that got the same treatment that Riker had been exposing him to. Television had once been a popular pass time on Terra but disappeared almost overnight after Holodecks became available to the public (Most homes nowadays had entire Holosuites built into them and even stations and ships had many set up all over). Shows and movies were some of the first things translated into Holodecks. The cartoons actually bent light around the actual people to make them appear as if they animated characters. However demeaning it made the boy fill to be surrounded by Muppets or drawings he had to admit, if only to himself, the programs Riker picked were usually very enjoyable with interesting stories... he'd just rather be riding horses or solving a murder mystery. Jean Luc's new life, the whole situation in fact, honestly wasn't too bad. There were some pecks but overall he found it just so exacerbating. Still he was trying to make the most of it, or at least attempt to try. That's part about what this rec center was about. It would give him the chance to enjoy his youth without losing any dignity in the process. He was still Jean Luc Picard. His composure meant a good deal to him, but perhaps with this... this body was practically a teenager anyway so it only made sense if he was going to be forced to 'socialize' with minors he should do so with the older ones not the kids in his class.

Jean Luc smiled thinking of his teen years. He actually had owned a hover board when he was a kid and did more then a few 'reckless stunts' on it. He was quite the ruffian, getting in all manner of scraps and tussles with the other children. He loved a good fight and was always full of himself. Strange that he would grow up to be a diplomat who did everything he could to avoid violence, although he wasn't scared to use it when needed. It wasn't until he has badly injuried during his Academy years that he gained any insight. If there was one good fortune from getting physically regressed it was that his artificial heart was gone. The process had fully restored him to his youthful body with a real flesh and blood heart. He had always been embarrassed by the thing and preceived it as not only a weakness but a mark of his own shortcomings during his youth. He accepted his flaws from back then and reliezed they were what turned him into the man he was today, after getting the lesson crammed down his throat by an entity known as Q, but he was still glad to be rid of the thing.

With that smile still in place he stepped into his room. A few of his paintings were hung on the walls as well as some glow in the dark stickers Riker had put up when he designed the room, probably as a joke. The stickers were even on the ceiling but admittedly Jean Luc did enjoy staring up at them at night.

He picked up his datapad from his bedside table and continued from where he left off. He could have taken the time to do his homework but since he became physically regressed he found himself procrastinating more. It wasn't by too much as he would do his homework later when Riker got back but he normally wasn't one to put things off to the last minute... or at least he didn't used to be. He had noticed slight changes in his personality. For example he did secretly find the toys Riker had got him to be amusing and a good way to pass the time but at the same time he felt ashamed of the fact he enjoyed them. He wanted to play on the swings and monkey bars but he felt to... embarrassed to be seen doing it. It was down right humiliating to want to indulge in those things and the looks he got from the children didn't help. They didn't look at Wesley like that. Or Guinan. Jean Luc groaned, he also had the most confusing of mood swings. He understood that his body was going through puberty again and that was hardly a stable time for anyone emotionally due to the various chemical changes but knowing the answer hardly helped.

He put his datapad back down and stared up at the stickers of stars, trying to hold on to that excitement he had only a moment again. Trying to recapture the fantasy of enjoying a play he could indulge in his more childish impulses without feeling ashamed of them. He gave a disappointed sigh as he was forced to admit the mood had been lost. He allowed his mind to wonder to unpleasant places and now it was stuck there. This new life was fine, Riker was even spoiling him a good bit well still trying to look out for his best interest, but... He knew what today meant. What Riker becoming the office Captain meant. As far as Starfleet was concerned he was no longer Captain Jean Luc Picard... and would never be again. Riker was no longer the acting captain, no longer holding his place until they found a cure... where they even still looking? Giving official command of the Enterprise to the first officer, under normal circumstances, usually resulted from something happening to the previous captain. Usually something fatal (or promotion based but that hardly applied)... Was that how Starfleet saw it? Was the name 'Captain Picard' as good as dead to them?... he wasn't dead. This was still his ship, his home, his family... but they all treated him like he wasn't even the same person.

Jean Luc got up and went to the view screen on his wall. They didn't even trust him with his own com badge anymore "Picard to Guinan" He pushed the button and waited a moment. The screen light up and the image of an extremely girly pink room popped up with Guinan sitting at a desk in front of her own view screen. They were very limited things only good for onboard calls and unlike the com badges were far from a secure line. It was a civilian communication device.

"Jean Luc?" Guinan smiled "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was... hoping you might come over... so we can talk" Picard had often relied on Guinan for console. Even more then Dianna. Guinan was a civilian, never one of his subordinates. He didn't have to... pretend with her. He could open his soul and not worry about appearing weak to his crew. He had always been a child compared to her, with the centuries she had lived, and although he admired her wisdom she had always treated him as an equal... one of the few people who had given as a ship's captain he lived in a world with a very strict command structure. She was honestly the only civilian he interacted with regularly. Their relationship really hadn't changed all that much.

"Sure, if we can play with those cool toys of yours. Being the ward of the captain means your allowed far more toys then me"

Jean Luc groaned but didn't feel the energy to put up a fight in a battle he knew he'd already lost "Very well but... just don't bring those unicorns with you this time"

"Mom got me those" Guinan shrugged "She thought they would help give me the authentic Terrain girl childhood she promised" she looked around her bright pink room "It is an interesting experience but I don't really think it's for me. I do like some of the things though"

Jean Luc stared at her a moment "You know I don't feel entirely comfortable with you calling Beverly that"

"Only because you aren't ready to call Riker 'Dad',"

Jean Luc sighed "Could you please just come up here? I... I really need to talk" this younger body made him far less confident in his manner, odd seeing how he wasn't at all like this as a real child.

"Sure, it isn't anywhere near my bedtime yet" She hang up and Picard soon found himself sitting in his play room with her. They were on the benches around his coffee table playing with his action figures. Many were Superheroes from the ancient Terrain Mythology during the early 20th century... The toys were fighting out a scene against a mad robot trying to take over the world. Jean Luc actually found the concept highly offensive to artificial lifeforms like Data but for some reason 'Epic Robot Fight' largely appealed to his 12 year old mind. He evened it out by allowing one of the 'good' robots from the mythology to participate in the battle, which for some reason made it all the more appealing.

The toys were fully interactive with programs similar to a Holodeck character, although they weren't as advanced. Top of the line toys like these you narrate what you want them to do and they do it. They even bend light a bit to create illusions to go with the various 'powers' the characters had. Of course the illusions were just that and had no substance but the figures were programmed to interact with them accordingly. They also talked and you could dress them in different outfits or have them hold various accessories. They were programmed with the complete history of the character, including any alternate universes or reboots, and could even act out an entire storyline on their own with only minor direction. It was kind of like watching a Holo Novel after turning off the characters awareness of you. A bit like television from Jean Luc's understanding but much more personal and interactive. If you were feeling like it you could also make the toys aware of your presence and interact with you as if you were one of the characters, again like a Holo Novel. The toys weren't truly self aware though, all their responses and interactions were a result of skilled programming and they had the typical flaws of Holodeck characters such as being really one dimensional (personality wise) and not being very quick witted nor responding to anything with the slightest bit of reasoning... still they were fun. It was a bit like playing a game of chess only your pieces had 'health points' and were the battle was admittedly more entertaining to watch.

Jean Luc kept taking little glances at Guinan. He'd asked her here to talk but instead he was thinking about action figures and doing everything he could to avoid talking about what was troubling him. Guinan, of course, was being very patient with him and just playing with the boy and his toys until he gathered his thoughts.

"Riker spanked me" Jean Luc confessed

Guinan snorted and was obviously trying to prevent herself from laughing. Seeing Jean Luc's face she informed "I'm sorry but you can hardly just blurt something like that" she smiled seeing Jean Luc blush "So what you do?"

"Why do you assume I was the one at fault?"

"Were you?" She asked

Jean Luc grudgingly admitted "In a manner but he was just as in the wrong. Dianna even agrees with that"

"So he dragged you to Dianna again after walloping you?"

"I hardly consider myself 'Walloped',"

"It's what Wesley calls it" Guinan shrugged "You should probably get used to that. Wesley says he caught it a few times from Riker when he was an acting Ensign, with Beverly's permission of course"

"I wasn't aware of that" Jean Luc admitted

"It was a family matter. You might have appointed Riker in charge of Wesley's training but with a teenager Riker thought it best to speak with the boy's mother about it. She's the one that suggested Riker try more... appropriate disciplinary techniques for a child. A kid's not exactly going to care about getting 'written up' and putting a child in the brig is too extreme"

"If Riker is familiar with this form of discipline I wonder why he never brought it up before..." Jean Luc sighed as the gears in his head turned.

"What's on your mind?" Guinan asked, looking at the action figures as they continued to fight dispite not being directed.

"I don't think they're looking for a cure for us anymore" He confessed "That's why Riker spanked me, it's why he's the official Captain now. They've decided to let us stay as kids and so he's come to the conclusion that he..."

"Needs to start actually treating you like a kid?" Guinan finished "He's tried getting you to enjoy this chance but now it's something more"

"He's never actually punished me at all before. He's scolded me and child proofed our quarters but those incidences were for my physical and mental well being. He never actually corrected improper behavior" Jean Luc sighed "And I'm afraid with this body that wasn't the first time I acted in a less then befitting manner... We're stuck like this, aren't we Guinan?"

"Not forever, We'll grow up like we're supposed to, they proved that a long time ago. Was that what the sudden urge for a 'teen club' is? Think you might have been trying to accept your fate with some dignity"

"If I was I failed at it. I actually threw a literal tantrum when Riker declined to read my purpose immediately"

"Can I take it that was what the spanking was for?"

"Regrettably... both Riker and Dianna think I was trying to undermine Riker's authority with the club. That really wasn't my intention I just didn't think how it would look to the crew or the children. I should have though. I'm not one to make such careless mistakes"

"You'll get used to how your mind thinks again. I'm sure the occasional 'Wallop' will help"

Jean Luc groaned

###

Riker stepped through the door to his quarters. It was strange actually thinking of these as 'his'. Dianna had recommended he move in here to keep a better eye on Jean Luc. Originally he planned to just take an empty room but Dianna vetoed that idea. He was relying a lot on her for this entire situation. He'd spoken to her a bit more in private after sending Jean Luc to collect data for his new rec center. Riker told her about Jean Luc's bedwetting problem. He knew Jean Luc would be horrified to learn that but it was obvious that wasn't just going to go away at this point and Riker had no idea how to handle it. She suggested something he knew Jean Luc would throw a fit about and was wondering how he could possibly convince the boy to do it.

"Jean Luc?" Riker called

"We're in here Captain" Called a childish voice that definitely wasn't Jean Luc.

"Guinan?" Riker peeked into the playroom and saw Jean Luc quickly showing his action figures into the large 'toy box' as if trying to prevent himself from being caught doing something sinful. The 'toy box' was actually a short white dresser with clear drawers which pulled out. The boy used them to organize his collection of action figures and various other toys. The dresser was directly behind the coffee table so he could conveniently pull the toys out well he played. It was nice to know Jean Luc actually used them as the whole set up made a nice dent in the weight limit.

"Hello Captain" the little dark skinned girl smiled "Was your day productive"

"So far" Riker smiled "I'm sorry Guinan but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to call your visit short. If I know Jean Luc he still hasn't done his homework yet"

Said boy scowled "It's Saturday, I don't have any homework"

Riker raised an eyebrow "Really?"

"Well not anything that can't wait until tomorrow" The boy insisted

Riker shook his head playfully "Nice try mister, get your stuff and report to my office"

The boy rolled his eyes just as Riker headed to his office.

Jean Luc, being a gentleman, escorted Guinan out before retrieving his Datapad for School and taking it to Riker's office.

Riker sat at the desk as Jean Luc sat at the table and both began their work. Riker picked up the first proposal of the day and wanted to groan seeing it was for Jean Luc's rec center. The boy was giving him glances so he obviously intended for him to get that one first.

Riker just sighed but decided to indulge the boy. This wasn't that long after all and it be the easiest to get through... or so he thought "You want a HOVER BOARD COURT!"


	3. Chapter 3

"How'd you do it!?" Wesley demanded looking around the former storage unit, not believing what it had been turned into. Jean Luc smiled at his work, as Riker had largely used the design plans from his proposal. Riker even used the storage unit Jean Luc suggested because, as the boy had pointed out, it was never used. This whole deck was made of huge storage units over 200 meters long and 75 meters wide and 50 meters tall. They had to stop at a Star Base to get the work done and it took nearly a month but it was glorious. They had just pulled out of the star base and the center was finally open.

The walls were thankfully void of animal stickers. Due to how tall the ceiling was for storage rooms this size (the largest they had) two floors were added to it but they didn't go all the way to the back wall of the long room for reasons he'll get to in a moment. The floors stopped about halfway across the room and instead of a back wall each floor had railing to keep the kids from falling and so that they could see the large glass window that had replaced the very back wall of the former storage room as well, over 15 feet thick of the strongest glass the Federation could produce. It didn't need to be that thick with how strong the glass was but Riker insisted since their would be a lot of kids playing in here. The glass was fused to it's surrounding on a quantum level so it was just as sturdy as the metal wall (if not better). That made the whole room 15 feet shorter but a small price to pay to preserve the structural integrity... and it was a sight to look out at the vast sea of stars. There were a number of civilians working here now as waiters and hosts (and babysitters if they were honest as they were suppose to watch over the children). The top floor was fitted with holo emitters and transformed into a giant Holosuite programmed with various sports arenas. It was a fairly unsophisticated design as it could only generate the field and the balls but no interactive characters or even a sky. Still it was the best they could do since they couldn't properly construction a Holosuite on an already completed ship. There were stands on both of the side walls for people to watch the game but none in front of the back railing. A booth was set up in the far right corner next to the railing which had a host who handed out food and controlled the holo emitters. The kids had to ask him to set up what field for them to play on. Across from the booth in the far left corner were the restrooms for this level. The middle floor was filled with ancient Terrain Arcade games as well as pool tables, 'air hockey', Card Tables, and such. One of the teenagers Jean Luc talked to confessed they loved such games but were not allowed to bring their Arcade Box onto the ship on account of it being too large and took up too much of their family's weight limit. Talking to other kids revealed this was a common problem in their eyes. Allowing an official Arcade on the ship made it so more kids could use the games by having them share. It didn't add nearly as much weight as all the kids having their own personal Arcade game even though there were dozens of games on that floor as there were after all nearly 200 kids. Although most of the arcade games were on a first come first serve bases there were a small row of tables that you had to reserve for a few hours once or twice a week. They where 'Holo Tables', sort of like holodecks as you could program vast worlds into them and play through them however you couldn't directly interact. Instead you used a holographic avatar. The tables were for playing games like 'Dungeons and Dragons' and such. They had been fairly popular during Jean Luc's Academy days as they were as a lot of the youths had them in their rooms so they could play in a fictional fantasy world without requesting Holodeck time but Jean Luc had nothing actually bothered with it. He had been much more active and although it was harder to get he prefered running around in a Holodeck then sitting at a table for hours. Still a lot of kids asked for the tables to be included in the arcade. Of course there was also a restroom set up and a stylized miniature restaurant with tables and chairs as well as the booth with a man working the replicator in the same locations as the top floor. There was another man working up there that wandered the floor in charge of making sure the kids didn't fight over the games, as well as maintaining and fixing the games. The bottom floor of the room had several tables set up and a 'Juice Bar' with it's own host but also a few waiters that walked around. This time the bathrooms were located at the front of the room in the upper right corner near the stairs to the other floors but the juice bar was still in the lower right. In between, embedded in the right wall. Were a row of lockers, each already having been assigned to a child. There was also a large Dance floor and an area for roller skating pressed against eachother on the left side of the room, separated only by railing. Most of the right side had tables with chairs or couches set up in a bar / restaurant type setting. In the very back in front of the glass wall was the best part. The reason the other floors didn't stretch out that far was because they had gotten their Hover Board Court! There were all kinds of ramps and hoops to enjoy. A higher ceiling made it not only safer but funner as you could fly all the way up there. All the walls and ramps and even the ceiling were padded in that section but seeing as they were Hover boards you didn't actually need hard surfaces to skate on. It wasn't as big as the skate parks on a space station but it was a nice size at nearly a hundred meters long and as wide as the room.

Jean Luc had immediately replicated himself a new Hover Board the moment Riker agreed to build it and he couldn't wait to test it out... although how he got this court was something he was unwilling to admit.

Riker had... convinced him to do something extremely humiliating for the Hover Board Court... Shamefully Jean Luc had been having frequent nightmares about his time as a Borg and it... resulted in him... soiling himself in his sleep. He hadn't even been aware of the fact Riker knew about this as he always cleaned the sheets himself and took a shower immediately afterwards. Yes Riker had caught him doing the laundry at ackward times but Jean Luc assumed he'd been sneakier then that. Riker said that if Jean Luc promised to... wear something designed to help him with this problem, which would eliminate the need to so frequently wash his sheets and mattress, he could have the court. He could play on it as much as he liked, within reason and only during appropriate free time, and in return he would have to put on the... and wear it without complaint. Jean Luc wasn't entirely sure bribery was a good parenting technique but it did get him his Hover Board Court.

 _Xxxxx Flashback xxxxX_

 _"You want a Hover Board Court!?" Riker gaped_

 _Jean Luc flinched putting down his datapad "A designated area for hover boards was the most popular item on the list for most of the children"_

 _"We could never fit something like that onboard Jean Luc" Riker sighed_

 _"Actually, as I state in my proposal, the main storage deck has a number of areas that are never in use and have never been in use" Jean Luc tried_

 _"Because we use those areas for evacuations and large scale medical emergencies" Riker tired to explain_

 _"I am aware of that. I am also aware of the fact that never in all my years as Captain have even half of those empty storage rooms been in use at the same time. Remodeling one would not cost us any of our resources and it would be a large boost to moral. It would also give the parents some reassurance as they would no longer have to worry about their children were getting up to no good. They would be in a safe environment heavily observed and regulated by adults"_

 _Riker sighed going back to the proposal and making sure he understood everything before saying "Jean Luc, I understand how much you want this but the renovations you suggest can't be done anywhere but a space port. That means we would have to dock for a very long time"_

 _"You can list it as shore leave for the crew. It isn't that uncommon to dock at a planet for a month of shore leave. Then just have the renovations done well everyone is enjoying themselves. We don't have any immediate task to preform at the moment"_

 _Riker groaned_

 _Jean Luc stared at him a moment, seeing that the renovations likely weren't going to be done right now. He groaned himself when he realized he was going have to try a different tactic "Number One... I do not believe you actually do realize how important this is to me... I know you and Dianna think I had malicious intensions but... truth of the matter is I realize what today meant... I know that you being made Captain means, that the Federation has decide to stop looking for a cure for me... I... I wanted to accept my new role on the ship with some dignity. I realize I failed at it but... I just want to try making this situation a little more bearable for me. I know it is a lot to ask but playing on a Hover Board court as a child is something I took a great deal of joy in... The other additions I believe would put me in a situation were I could actually enjoy socializing with the older children as I am more likely to have a connection with them then children my own age... I... I need this..."_

 _Riker stared at him a moment, absorbing what the boy said, before sighing "Alright Jean Luc. I'll park us into the next space dock but... I'll need you to do something for me, alright?"_

 _"Yes sir" Jean Luc nodded_

 _"I need you to be mature about this, got it?"_

 _Jean Luc nodded again, not seeing why he would act any other way._

 _Riker sighed getting up and going to the replicator that was in the room, signalling the boy to follow him. Jean Luc abandoned his table and stood in front of the replicator obediently, not sure what was going on. When he was Captain he had mostly used this Replicator for beverages when he was working on his reborts but he understood it could be used to make nearly anything just like any other device of it's model. The boy's heart stopped when he heard what Riker ordered from it "Pullups, size medium child, sample pack of male prints"_

 _Jean Luc felt his face heat up and all the dignity he had left vanish as the Replicator suddenly materialized a package of children's diapers in his size with various colorful cartoon imagines on them._

 _Riker explained "I know you have been having trouble at bedtime and I need you to start wearing these and start talking to Dianna on your own more often. She'll help you get through your nightmares and..."_

 _"You... you told her?" Jean Luc whispered_

 _"I had to..."_

 _Jean Luc felt something wet slide down his cheek and it took a moment to realize he was crying._

 _Riker knelt down and pulled the boy into a hug "Neither of us think any less of you" he let that sink in and just held the boy before continuing "but your a child now, with the needs and physical limitations of a child. We can't just ignore them and hope they go away... not anymore. Yes Jean Luc me being made Captain means Starfleet could not find a cure. You're healthy and fully functioning right now but trying to turn you back into an adult will likely have horrible side effects if not kill you. So they thought it be the best to just let you grow up the normal way. This means things need to change in how we treat you. You are now a little boy who needs structure and guidance like any other and it's up to me to decide what is best for you. You asked me to remember?"_

 _Jean Luc sniffed as he nodded, hugging Riker back as tight as he could. This was most definitely not dignified, silently weeping as he clung to the man, but his childish brain didn't care. He just wanted comfort._

 _"I know this is a lot to accept but we need to start addressing your problems because they aren't just going to go away. We have to take the long road in fixing them. So how about this: You wear the special underpants at bedtime without a fuss, I'll be checking to make sure you actually put them on, and you start talking to Dianna more and she'll help you get through why this is happening... and if you have a nightmare and need someone to talk to you come and wake me up. Don't hide in your room trying to be a big brave grownup because you aren't one anymore and you don't have to be. If you need someone to talk to I'm here. I won't be as much help as Dianna but I'll try my best... okay?"_

 _"S-so if I wear them I can have my rec center?" Jean Luc asked_

 _Riker sighed "Yes, you can have your rec center"_

 _"W-with the Hover Board Court?"_

 _Riker groaned_

 _Xxxxx Flashback xxxxX_

"I have my ways" Jean Luc slyly informed Wesley, making it seem like the conversation to get this facility went a lot more in his favor, before walking over to the court. His whole body was screaming at him to run to it but he was trying so hard to carry himself with dignity. He hadn't been on a Hover Board Court since his Academy days.

However once he was on the court he couldn't resist jumping on his board and charging full speed at the nearest ramp. He road it right into the air and, feeling a little daring, jumped right off the board. He did a flip, something he couldn't get his older body to do in years, and landed perfectly on the board. The board dipped a little at the force of his landing and he wobbled a bit before regaining his footing. Still it was just like old times. Although he was a tad rusty he felt as though it had been only yesterday since he last played on a Hover Board. He got a devilish grin crouching on the board and slicing it through the air mere inches above the ground. Laughing he charged the ramp that lead up the glass wall. Standing up again he kicked his back leg down to direct the anti-gravs and started flying straight up the wall. He he hooted and howlered like a school boy as he watched the stars beneath him. He zigged and zagged across the glass all the wall heading further and further up. He didn't stop until he was about to hit the roof when he crouched down again and stood straight up with such force he bounced himself off the wall. Sensing nothing beneath it the board automatically switched to flight instead of hover mode and he flew upside-down through on of the hoops from the ceiling. All of this was completely safe things that the court was made for but he felt it. That reckless childish impulse to do something but dangerous and extremely stupid... and unbelievably fun. Switching the board off with his foot he allowed himself to fall, spinning and flipping all the while laughing to his hearts content until he crouched down on the board again and switched it back on just before hitting the ground. The stabilizers on the board making his near crash not all that jarring but beyond exhilarating. THIS is what he had loved about being a kid... unfortunately he was quickly reminded why kids didn't do stunts like that in front of adults.

"What do you think you were doing!?" The hostess yelled running over from her place behind the bar. She was a Selay, a race of people resembling humanoid cobras. Jean Luc didn't recognize her. She must have been one of the civilians Riker invited on board well they were still docked. Riker had looked over the list of civilians on the starbase who had applied for a job onboard a ship and been approved by Starfleet. Of course Riker double checked the applicants himself before choosing but Jean Luc had been told the new crew roster didn't concern him.

"Just loosening up a bit" Jean Luc gave a charmingly cocky grin, one he often had woren for his mother, well he stepped off his board and picked it up. It wasn't polite to stay on it during a conversation with an authority figure. As this was the person in charge of the whole rec center the last thing he wanted to do was disrespect her.

"You think this is funny!?" She gaped before glaring. She grabbed his wrist and started dragging him off the court.

"What are you doing!? Unhand me!" Jean Luc demanded trying to tug away well he clutched his board. All that resulted in is the woman raising his arm up until the boy was standing on his tippy toes before she began smacking his backside.

Jean Luc gasped trying to wiggle away but he was allowed very little movement. He knew the hostess and the other 'babysitters' were allowed to spank the kids but he hadn't expected that rule to apply to him.

After five harsh smacks she began dragging him again, with him being much more compliant. Jean look blushed, trying not to look at the kids stare at the scene with their mouths open. All the kids onboard knew who he was but obviously the new civilian crew members didn't. The kids up at the other floors had seen him get smacked as well and as soon as he had gone from their view they ran to the bottom floor to see what else was going to happen to the former Captain.

The Selay pulled a chair out from under the first table near the Hover Board Court before pulling Jean Luc over her lap, oblivious to the gathering children which Jean Luc was trying desperately not to look at.

 **SMACK**

Jean Luc jolted as the reptile slapped his backside a good deal harder them those previous smacks.

 **SMACK**

He gasped at the force and kicked his legs a bit.

 **SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

A high pitch shriek echoed in the rec center as all the kids were stone silent watching Jean Luc cry and kick over the woman's lap. It actually took a moment for Jean Luc to realize he was the one shrieking. He closed his mouth and tried to gulp back his cries but all it took as another **SMACK** to get him crying again. He had no clue how many spanks he got and he only knew it was over by the woman forcing him to his feet where she started to lecture him.

"That was the most reckless thing I've ever since in my life" she scolded "Do you even realize you nearly killed yourselves you foolish little mammal!"

"I'm sorry" Jean gulped in air and tried to recover. The kids were still watching him and he wanted to show them at least a little bit of his 'Captain-y' dignity "T-that was... I will be sure to act more appropriately in the future" he hugged his board to his chest only to have it snatched away a second later "NO!" Jean Luc cried reaching to grab his board but got himself back under control a second later when the woman put her claw like hand on his shoulder and gave him a stern look.

"I'll be giving this back to your parents and you'll have to take it up with them if you can get it back"

Jean Luc groaned in despair. Riker definitely wasn't going to be happy about hearing this is how he behaved seconds after the rec center was opened.

"Now what's you're daddy's name young man?"

"Captain William Riker... is my guardian" Jean Luc forced himself to say and the moment he did he could see the snake go a lighter shade of green

"You're... Jean Luc Picard?"

Jean Luc nodded and they stood in silence for a moment. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to happen but when the snake pulled him back over her lap and started spanking him again definitely hadn't been it "WHAT KIND OF EXAMPLE DO YOU THINK YOUR SETTING FOR THESE KIDS!?"

"I'm sorry!" Jean Luc swore before the woman stood him back up.

"Alright now go, you can still enjoy the rest of the games here but you're definitely not getting back on that court until I talk to the Captain"

"Yes Ma'am"

The snake froze before glaring "I'm male"

Jean Luc gulped "M-my apologizes, I have difficulty telling the genders of reptiles" the guy definitely didn't sound like a boy, but that might just be the accent.

The man nodded "fine, go play"

"Yes sir" Jean Luc nodded running back to Wesley.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow, I can't believed you got walloped in front of everyone like that!" Wesley whistled as if impressed

"Yes it was quite the accomplishment" Jean Luc rolled his eyes, blushing when he caught some of the kids still looking at him. He quickly locked his eyes firmly on Wesley. However the former Captain blinked as Wesley opened up his locker and put his hover board inside "Don't you want to try the court?"

"It will still be their tomorrow" Wesley shrugged "Besides I'm not about to let my friend sit about ackwardly on the sidelines. We can find something just as fun to do together"

"I appreciate the thought but I won't want-"

"Jean Luc" Wesley said surprisingly sternly "You're ackward enough around me. I'm not about to throw you to the wolves by yourself" motioning at all the other kids (some of whom quickly adverted their eyes as if trying not to get caught staring)

Jean Luc blinked before giving a sigh, shocking himself when heard it did not sound exacerbated so much as relieved "Thank you"

"What are friends for" Wesley shrugged stunning Jean Luc

"Friends?" Jean Luc accidentally wondered out loud

"Well yeah" Wesley shrugged "I mean, I get that it's weird but... aren't we friends?" he grew less certain

Jean Luc thought it over. He understood that Wesley was his equal now and they did spend a lot of time together. They helped each other out and truthfully Wesley was one of the few kids not to stare at him like a freak when he did something child related and even joined him in the play. Jean Luc had even come to rely on the boy for emotional support "Yes... yes I believe we are"

Wesley smiled "Had me worried there for a second"

"Sorry, I just had never really thought about it" Jean Luc admitted "I guess I was in too much shock becoming equals with you to really analyze our new relationship... but honestly you and Guinan are probably my best friends"

"What about the senior staff?" Wesley asked "I thought you'd gotten a lot closer to them since the deaging thing"

"I wouldn't know about that" Jean Luc confessed "I have been seeing them in more informal settings however... they treat me like an adolescent. We have a good deal of fun together but they also scold me and... I always thought of them as family and they appear to reciprocate my feelings but circumstances have caused them to evolve into more of a... I suppose you could call it the role 'aunts' and 'uncles' tend to play. Our relationships are undoubtedly closer but we are not friends anymore"

Wesley patted Jean Luc's back "Sorry to hear that" then the boy suddenly jumped "oh crap"

Jean Luc blinked following Wesley's eyes and groaning when he spotted it. Riker had walked into the rec center and was talking with the host.

"That's... sort of a good sign" Wesley tried

"And how exactly is that?" Jean Luc groaned

"Well... I mean the host is supposed to call a kid's parents when their is an incident right? Tell them to come by as soon as their shift is over?"

Jean Luc nodded

"Well Riker dropped everything and came straight here. Doesn't that show he cares? Or at the very least is taking this parenting thing seriously"

Jean Luc blinked looking over at Riker near the front of the center "I suppose" that thought was pleasing... but unfortunately seeing the angry look on the man's face as the host explained to him what had happened... maybe it was best if the man didn't care so much.

Jean Luc jumped a bit as the newly appointed Captain / father glared in his direction. The boy couldn't help but gulp as the Captain signalled him to come over. However hesitant Jean Luc was it was unfortunately not long at all before he was standing in front of the Captain.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Riker demanded

Jean Luc gulped again and tried to find a reasonable response.

"Jean Luc" Riker glared "I am extremely disappointed in you" Jean Luc didn't know why those words hurt so much "I gave you this little rec center because you told me it's what you needed to adjust. You didn't have to embrace being a reckless kid so thoroughly"

"I'm sorry" Jean Luc muttered

"You should be. YOU COULD HAVE BROKEN YOUR NECK! Do you even understand that"

Jean Luc shifted his feet a bit "I understand the dangers of the stunt..."

"Then why the hell did you do it!?"

Jean Luc made an involuntary gesture.

"Did you just SHRUG at me!" Riker growled

"Jean Luc has decades of experience on Hover Boards sir" Wesley defended. Jean Luc had been so focused on Riker he didn't notice his friend follow.

"Wesley" Riker tried not to growl "I highly suggest you go find somewhere else to play. Try the arcade or something well I talk to Jean Luc"

"You're angry sir" Wesley pointed out

"Of course I'm angry!" Riker couldn't help but snap "Jean Luc nearly killed himself doing some ridiculous stunt!"

"Mom never punishes me when she's angry" Wesley insisted "It's like the prime directive of parenting"

The host spoke up "That's actually a good idea. It be best to just confine the child to his room until you cool down"

Riker hesitantly nodded "Alright, Jean Luc go wait for me in our quarters and find a corner to stand in"

Jean Luc blushed "A corner Number One? Surely that's-"

"Now little man unless your keen on having another spanking right here"

Jean Luc blushed all the way to his ears "T-that will not be necessary"

"Be sure to thank Mister Sakatulk as I have have a mind to bare you right here and give you a proper spanking"

Jean Luc's eyes wided and he quickly bowed to the Selay, who he assumed was named Sakatulk "Thank you sir"

"Run along little one" said the Selay "Captain perhaps you would like a drink? I took the liberty of programming a calmly tea from my planet into the replicator"

Riker reluctantly nodded at the reptile as Jean Luc ran out the door "Sure, I'm no good on the bridge right now" he wasn't exactly thinking with a level head. He kept envisioning Jean Luc laying dead on that bloody court.

Sakatulk directed him to the juice bar where he pushed a few buttons on a screen under the counter and two large glasses of a odd purple tea. Being in Starfleet, where they had him play the diplomat on more then one occasion, Riker drank the strange substance without batting an eye. It was actually rather sweet tasting, more fruity then what one would expect to come from boiled leaves. The drink actually was making him feel a good deal calmer, like a natural sedative but to a much lesser degree of course.

"I'll admit with how my species handle our young I am not familiar with a 'family dynamic'," Sakatulk admitted "but I worked most of my life at the hatchery so I know a thing or two about children. I'll just have to get usef to dealing with their 'parents' as well"

Riker nodded "I'm not completely familiar with how your people handle your young"

Sakatulk shrugged "In ancient times we would simply lay the eggs somewhere and leave. If the children survived to adulthood or even hatched was left in the hands of our gods well we didn't care in the slightest, but when we started living in villages we left all the eggs in a section in our church with a few priest to make sure they hatched and to look after them and teach them until they were old enough to Apprentice for a trade. This originally wasn't done out of any kindness but necessity to raise our numbers to contribute to the community. You might find this strange to hear but my species was already more advanced technologically then most species when we finally tried living together. We are not pack animals like humans. We are very solitary creatures by nature and would only interact with each other to breed or trade. Most of my species had private farms with working plumbing connected to our own personal well system and electricity generated through a private windmill which they set up entirely by themselves. This was long before my ancestors thought to cluster the farms near each other for support and safety. We had no concept of 'mates' and too this day taking a lifelong partner is very rare. It wasn't until he made contact with other worlds that we learned other species found companionship even in lower animals and took them into their homes as 'pets'. Our technology advanced long before our society appeared so we had no laws or any form of government. It was our war with the mutts from a nearby planet that causes us to develop those things instead of everyone just doing whatever it was we wanted with no regard for anyone else. Before all that we would even make sure to get far away from our land to lay our eggs so our young couldn't bother us. We didn't start out as a very respectable people by most species standards"

"I've never met a sentient species that didn't used to be completely made up of bastards, humans included. However you are reptiles and all those are common instincts for many of them. It make sense you'd start out like that"

"Thanks for saying so... Anyway now we continue to raise all the children together by a select group of people who train for it. When they reach maturity they are moved from the hatchery to the Clutch of their choice. All our jobs are divided into various divisions called 'Clutches' which focus on a specific task for the betterment of our city. We never developed a concept of currency although we do use a barter system. Each Clutch actually grows their own food and handles the chores to sustain their department themselves like... a large compound. The children will apprentice for their required task under the guidance of the rest of the Clutch. I suppose that is as close to a Family Dynamic as we get but the children are largely independent by that point. Well I was apprenticing I went to the space fair Clutch. There I studied various alien languages and cultures but I also took courses in child rearing. I studied child psychology and welfare, including the habits of alien children. See I had hoped to be placed on a long term exploration mission, in which cause they would need people to look after any eggs that were laid during that time and to deal with the Hatchlings. Unlike those born on a colony these hatchlings were predetermined to join the ship as crew but they still got to decide their role on board. Ship like that tend to be generational vessels. We have over 137 transmitting data from all over the quadron to us. They only come back once every 50 years. Some of those ships are starting to head into other Gamma and Delta quadrants and aren't expected back for another 200. Such devotion is part of the reason we had hoped the Federation would accept us. We have one of the most complete Star maps in the galaxy and the best systems for long range subspace communication. Personally I doubt we'll get in any time soon. We might be technology advanced but we're still new to the politics of the greater galaxy and even the idea of government. We might have investigated a lot of planets and observed them but we never interacted with any of them until we crossed paths with the Federation. We assumed all alien lifeforms were like the Anticans. We wanted to explore but were scared of being discovered. Meeting the Federation was a turning point for my people. You gave us hope that not everything we find out here would be bad"

"Why explore at all if you were scared of what you'd find?"

The Selay shrugged "We had to. There isn't any real reason for it beyond the desire to do so... if I could be poetical, maybe we were looking for you. Some proof that the galaxy wasn't such a horrible place. I would have liked to be on a generational ship out in the true fringes of space but I couldn't pass this up. The moment the Federation offered my government to put some of us on their ships to better our understanding of each other I was one of the first to apply. I really lucked out getting this ship. Not just because it's the Flagship but because of this" he looked around center with the kids laughing and playing "It's a lot better a job then I was expecting. I thought I would end up working in a school but this little club house is similar to the rec centers my people have in our hatchery. It's more familiar then I was expecting"

Riker nodded

"Children have a habit of being reckless when they get over excited in places like this but they are also necessary for them to burn off energy... don't be too hard on Jean Luc. I already punished him and I believe I got my message across. I don't think he'll try anything like that again"

"Let's just make sure the lesson sticks" Riker insisted looking over at the court "I knew I shouldn't have had that bloody thing installed"

"Don't worry too much about it" The Selay insisted "The construction workers did a good job with the padding. It's not likely the hatchling would have gotten seriously hurt if he messed up his little stunt. Maybe dislocated something or gotten a fracture but it's unlikely he would have actually broken anything"

Riker sighed with relief hearing that. Yes he already knew that in theory but he needed to actually hear it was safe. He definitely didn't want the kids to test just how much of a beating they could take on it but he'd be lying if he said he never did anything stupid on a hover board.

Taking another drink Riker asked "So you don't think your people are ready to join the Federation?"

"It's rather infamous how badly our dignitaries represented us during our summit with your Federation. It was a good way to flush out all our dirty laundry... and seeing as some of the delegates of our worlds literally killed each other that's not something we are likely to recover from for a long time"

"It was an interesting experience having them on board" Riker confessed

"Just please keep in mind that although many of my kin gleefully kill the Anticans that is in response to centuries of them coming to our planet and hunting us for sport. We are considered a 'rare delicacy' by these 'civilized' mammals. My species may not be ready to join the Federation but the Anticans never will be"

"The Federation does like to keep it's distance from species willing to eat other sentient lifeforms. That defeats the purpose of what the Federation is about"

Sakatulk gave a light smile "That's a relief to hear"

Riker blinked when Sakatulk suddenly put his glass down and looked over that the roller court. One of the kids had tripped and seemed to have skinned their knee "Excuse me" The Selay bowed before leaving to check on the kid.

When he got over there he picked the kid up and brought them over to the tables where he sat him down. Taking a first aid kit out of his robes he quickly healed the minor injury before sending the kid back to play.

Riker smiled when the Selay come back to the bar "They teach you first aid at your Clutch?" even though he knew the answer when he read over the guy's file before recruiting him. Still he wanted to hear his answer.

"Just some basic stuff. It wouldn't make much sense if I was trusted to look after children and didn't know how to handle a scrapped knee. I'm far from a doctor but I qualify as a field medic. Now I need to get back shepherding the hatchlings and I believe you have one of your own that requires your attention"

Riker groaned "You're right. Better get going. Thanks for the drink"

###

 **A/N:**

This Chapter is mostly just fleshing out the new Character who I'm thinking about making the love interest for Riker. Tell me what you think about that or if there are other alien races you think would make a good Partner for Riker.

And yes I know I need to have a capture where Jean Luc interacts with the senior staff and not just Riker but I want to spend a little time building up the father / son dynamic before I get into the aunts and uncles thing.


	5. Challenge

I'm sorry to say that I won't be continuing this story instead anyone who is interested can take it up. Consider this a Challenge. If you like the story run with it. See where you can take it.

I have way to many story and I'm always coming up with more. Honestly I'm more interested in my Midgard series

From now on this is what I'm going to do. I will declare the story as a challenge in the first chapter then, since I get hundreds of ideas for stories, what I'll do is write out the first chapter as an example of the challenge. Anyone and everyone interested can go with it.


	6. Challenge Accepted

This challenge has been taken up by the following authors

Tamuril2 - As of now they have not published anything but they are working on the the first chapter and have an outline. I recommend watching the Author and waiting for their interpretation of this story.


End file.
